


Day 27 'Sin'

by Fan_Kitty_Life



Series: Marichat May [26]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Not even kinda sin, not sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 20:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11021466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan_Kitty_Life/pseuds/Fan_Kitty_Life
Summary: Teasing and turning tables





	Day 27 'Sin'

‘Sin’

“Marinette?” Chat’s voice came from his place beside the girl on the couch “I am a rebel”

Marinette turned her head to look at him “I’m sure you are-”

He had a very certain look on his face as he confessed his very dangerous activity “I ate the whole box of cookies today, and my dad said I could only have one”

Marinette giggled at his ridiculousness “Oh yes, quite the bad boy aren't you” 

Chat turned and gave her a look that made her stop in her tracks “Oh really” he purred “You think so?” 

Marinette’s face immediately began to resemble a fire hydrant as she stammered out a reply that was equal parts denial and agreement.

Chat simply chuckled, happy with his ability to turn the teasing the other way.


End file.
